


The Joys of What You Hide in a Couch Cushion

by stellaxxgibson



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Pregnancy sex, pregnancy masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: From the prompt: A smutty fic where Jean is in the middle of her pregnancy and she gets aroused and realizes she’s looks really hot whilst pregnant - that realization happening when she’s out shopping or something and can’t do anything about it. Then she goes home and brings herself to climax.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jean wears her shoes on the couch. Even when she’s relaxing and even when she’s masturbating. 
> 
> The woman has a thing about her wedges.

Her sundress danced in the flow of wind as its sunflower color illuminated the dull sidewalk she glided on. Her wedges clicked against the path and her honey-colored hair, which was longer and thicker now, matched her dress in both flurry and shade; slithering in the wind and catching the eyes of everyone around her. But her alluring beauty and poise weren’t the only things attracting attention nowadays. Something new had started to form and grow, somehow shaping her into an even more beautiful and pristine being. A moderate bump was now displayed beneath her breasts, not too plump and round just yet, but very apparent now to anyone who had the privilege of setting their sights on her. 

Twenty weeks. She was halfway there. And while most women in their second trimester of pregnancy felt the perks of the glow and the increased libido; of the clear skin and the fading of morning sickness, Jean Milburn was currently feeling all of those things a thousand times over. As if her job of discussing sex all day wasn’t enough, she was currently thinking about it every minute of every day. About  _ doing  _ it every minute of every day. 

As she passed by a shop on her way home from picking up a few ingredients for dinner - she walked, of course, trying to get as much exercise as she could to stay healthy during her pregnancy - Jean halted her footsteps to admire her reflection in the store window; the way her bump popped proudly, the way her aura glowed, and even though she had more wrinkles this time around, she always loved the way she looked and felt as a new life grew inside of her. She caressed her stomach lightly and let herself become lost for just a moment, watching how the setting sun highlighted her skin; the way her breasts looked ample and fuller. She smiled contently, blithely, entirely happy. 

And horny as ever.

It was the buzzing sound of her phone that pulled her from her thoughts. Grabbing it from her purse she continued her walk back home, reading the text she received from Jakob. 

  
  
  


_ Will be late tonight. Work is running behind. So sorry.  _

  
  
  


With a frown and a sigh, she checked the time. He had been working so much lately. Probably, she thought, because of the upcoming arrival of their baby. As she was about to put her phone back in her bag, it lit up and buzzed once more. Another text from Jakob. 

  
  
  


_ Love you.  _

  
  
  


Jean smiled and rounded the corner to her house, walked down the steps carefully to her front door. After putting her groceries away she grabbed a drink of water and relaxed on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and phone in hand. 

‘Love you’ she read once more with a grin. 

She typed out the letters of her text and pressed send, biting her bottom lip as she did so. 

  
  
  


_ Please don’t be too late. I want you to show me.  _

  
  
  


Only a few seconds later her phone started vibrating again but this time it was a call. 

  
  


“Hello?” she rasped, her voice deep. 

  
  


“Jean you have to stop doing that .. what do you call it? Sexting. You have to stop sexting me while I’m on the job,” Jakob’s voice rang on the other line. “It’s very distracting and you do it everyday now.” 

She sighed and huffed out a small laugh. “Sorry,” was all she could say. But she wasn’t. Not really. Just the sound of his voice, now, was making her nipples harden and her underwear dampen. Even how he said the word ‘sexting’ in his deep accented voice had her head spinning. God, she was so pregnant and so horny. 

He laughed a little and she began feeling hot. She propped a pillow up on the arm of the sofa and laid on her back, leaned up a little with her ear still to the phone. 

“I’ll be done in a few hours and then I’ll come over, okay?” 

Jean reached her free hand underneath the cushion and pulled out a pink oval shaped vibrator. Her ‘emergency vibrator’ as she called it. One she kept hidden between the cushions of the couch whenever both Otis and Jakob were out of the house and she was too tired to trek upstairs to use the one (or many) in her bedroom. 

“Right,” she answered back. “See you in a few hours.” She gathered the hem of her dress and let it pool over the swell of her stomach, let her legs fall open completely. 

“Love you. Bye.” Jakob hung up the line and those words ‘I love you,’ still fresh in use between them, sent a rush of desire so fluidly between her thighs. 

  
  


“Fuck,” she uttered in a loud whisper, setting her phone on the table. She caressed her stomach again, feeling completely turned on and also extremely confident and beautiful. She wanted nothing more than for Jakob to come over and praise her ever growing and glowing body but she was skilled and impatient. She could do just fine here on her own.

  
  


She turned her vibrator on as quickly as she could, needing to feel release more than she needed her next breath. She pressed the loud buzzing toy over her panties but right where she needed it. Moaning with pleasure she used her other hand to free her braless breasts from her dress, letting them spring free, her nipples tight, hardened buds. Jean traced the vibrator over them, arching her back as the vibrations rippled through her sensitive breasts. 

  
  


“Oh god!” Her voice wasn’t a whisper this time. 

  
  


When her teasing became too unbearable, she finally moved her toy back down. Yanking her soaked panties aside she let the vibrations go straight to her clit. She needed it. Now. Her nails dug into the fabric of the couch as her back arched just a little higher.

  
  


“Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuck!” her cries became louder as her climax began to build stronger. 

  
  


White hot lava began to spew from every pore of her body as she turned the vibrator on to its highest setting. Her legs trembled and her eyes clamped shut and she came fast and hard, her hips grinding against the toy up and down slightly as she did so. 

  
  


“Jesus fucking fuck!” she nearly screamed. 

  
  


Jean lie there dazed, her chest heaving and her entire body sweating. She turned off the vibrator and settled her panties back into place. She stretched her dress back down and tried to force her breathing back down to a normal rhythm. Resting the toy on her belly she immediately felt her eyes grow heavy. Knowing her body now needed rest, she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. 

Before she knew it she felt a strong and gentle hand caressing her face. 

“Jean, wake up sweetie,” Jakob’s soft voice whispered towards her. 

She peeled her eyes open slowly and smiled as she saw him standing above her. “Mmm, I’m awake.” 

“How are you feeling? Baby doing okay? I’m glad you got some rest.” 

A smile grew on her face and his mirrored hers as he watched her. “I feel wonderful,” she said, smile widening. 

Jakob knelt down beside her and kissed her cheek, stroked her hair and then kissed her lips tenderly. “Jean?” he asked, adding another peck to her lips. 

“Yes?”

“You have a vibrator on your belly.” 


	2. Show Me First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this prompt asked for a second chapter where Jakob comes over and sees her after glow and they have sex — focusing on him praising her pregnant body and making her feel beautiful.

“You have a vibrator on your belly,” Jakob said, glancing down at the plumpness of her abdomen. He was nonchalant and spoke softly as if informing her she had a spot of mustard on her blouse or an errant eyelash on her cheek. 

Jean looked down at the pink vibrator, almost forgetting it had been there, and looked up at him with a shrug and a smirk on her face. “Yes, I do.”

He laughed a deep-throated laugh and kissed her forehead and then her stomach, picking up the toy as he did so. He helped Jean to her feet and leaned in so close to her that she could smell everything about him; his aftershave, his cologne, even the scent of the air freshener from his car she could pick up with her keener sense of smell. And just as she always could, his pheromones permeated from him in tidal waves of passion that went straight to her core. As he got even closer, now skin to skin, shoulder to shoulder - well, arm - Jakob leaned down and pressed his cheek to hers. Whispering in her ear and siphoning a warm heat from his mouth to her flesh, prickling every hair from her pores and sending a shiver down her spine. “You’re sexy when you’re pregnant.” 

She bit down deeply on her bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed as a small moan escaped her throat. When her eyes reopened, he was staring at her longingly, eyes dilated and the deepest look of affectionate love on his face as he stared into her calming pools of blue. She didn’t answer. Merely grabbed his hand and stared back, accepting his tenderness. 

Neither of them spoke as he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He drew her towards him and lead her up the stairs in slow but roused footsteps, tucking something into his back pocket as he did so. 

When they got to her bedroom Jean slammed the door closed and pushed him up against it, pressing her lips heavily onto Jakob’s; her tongue exploring and swimming with his as they tasted each other — tea and sweat. His hands went straight to her hips, hers to his hair. And as he massaged soft circles into her waist and then back, stroking her stomach delicately and then returning them to her hips, she pulled at his hair and tugged him closer. She needed _ him _ , needed  _ this.  _

“So sexy, Jean. So, so beautiful,” Jakob finally uttered and broke the silence between them. 

She kissed his neck and ran her hands down his chest, ripped his shirt from his body. “I need you,” she spoke at last. “I need you to make love to me Jakob. To fuck me.” Her hand went straight to cup his groin. 

Mumbling something in Swedish she couldn’t understand, he kissed her fervently and lead her back towards the bed. Before she reached it though, he spun her around and held her from behind, one arm across her chest and one below her swell. He took his time kissing her temple, parting her hair with his nose and caressing every part of her body; her stomach, breasts, thighs, and arms. Then he hooked his fingers into the short straps of her sundress, tugging them slowly from her shoulders and off of her. Pulling down, down, down; down her bump and hips, down her thighs, until they were pooled around her feet. Jakob lifted each foot one at a time, helping her step out of it, leaving it on the floor. 

As he stood slowly, his hands made their way first. Touching every patch of skin that he could. When his hands reached her upper back, he nipped her ass cheek lightly with his teeth, causing Jean to yelp in surprise. He kissed it better before he stood completely. Then his arms were around her again. Exploring her as he did before but this time without the obstacle of her dress. He ran his fingernails lightly over her flesh and pinched her sensitive nipples. Jean hissed and leaned back into him, her head resting against his chest. Hot naked skin burning against hot naked skin. 

“Yes. More. More please!” 

He pinched her nipples harder. 

Spinning back around to look at him she went straight for his pants and unclasped and unzipped. She jerked them and his boxers down as far as she could, then grabbed his cock firmly with her hand, stroking him and lapping his precum with her thumb. 

When the pleasure got too intense Jakob touched her hand softly and she stopped, knowing what he needed. “Please sit,” he then asked her. 

Jakob grabbed a few pillows and put them on the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs. Jean took the hint and laid back a bit, letting the pillows elevate her upper back and head as he shucked her dampened underwear from her legs with a toss over his shoulder. Jean planted her feet on the edge of the bed. Jakob watched. And she spread her legs as wide as they would go. 

“Show me first,” he demanded gently. He grabbed the pink vibrator from the pocket of his jeans and handed it to her. “Show me how you pleasured yourself when I wasn’t here.”

Jean arched her brow and took the toy. “You’d love to watch me wouldn’t you?” she asked, turning it on. She touched the vibrations to her plump nipples and licked her lips as the sensation pooled through her body once again. “Love to watch me make myself come.” 

“God yes,” Jakob groaned. 

She hummed in approval and moved the vibrator to her clit, let it pulse against her as she had a few hours earlier. But this time Jakob was watching her, and he was watching her like he was ready to devour her. 

“I’m already so close I - ,” 

“Come for me, Jean.” 

Grinding herself harder, she came as he watched - as he touched himself. Her body quivered and melted into the pleasure of her climax, her voice uttering his name as she did so. 

They kissed slowly and deeply for a few minutes as her breath became even and her body relaxed. They touched each other’s skin, made love to the other with their fingers there, fingers trailing against flesh. When he knew she was ready to continue, Jakob knelt between her legs once again. “My turn.” 

He used his thumbs to part her soaking bare lips, expose her pink pulsing clit. He ravished her there first; worshiped her. Until her breath and her moans came out in quick, heavy pants. He dipped his tongue inside of her, fucked her with his long, thick muscle; tasted the sweetened tangy essence of her. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Jean repeated. Encouraging him. Watching him. 

Jakob’s hands pushed gently on her thighs, parting her even more for him. He licked her, sucked on her swollen bundle, and she started grinding against his face - stitched her fingers through his hair and drew his face further into her sex. 

“Fuck I’m so close. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” 

The room filled with echoing moans as her climax approached, building and building until it burst like flames of ecstasy that washed through her in waves of prickling heat. “Fuck! Yes, I’m coming. Jakob! JAKOB!” she screamed. 

He let her spiral down and kissed her thighs before kissing his way back up to her lips. She let his tongue in, tasting. Enjoying the way she tasted herself on him. The way she tasted sweeter now. “Mmm,” they both hummed together.

Jakob grasped her hands and helped her to her feet, and as she stood, Jean began working his cock with her hand, licked it and then stroked him from root to tip. 

“I need more of you, Jakob. I need to feel you inside of me. Right now.” Her voice wasn’t needy or begging. It was calm and to the point. 

“Anything. How would you like it?” he asked as he kissed her. As her hand still worked his cock. 

“Lie down on the bed,” she commanded. 

When he did as she asked she crawled onto the bed fully and perched on top of him. She slid down on him slowly, inch by inch, and when he was enveloped fully in her velvety heat, she began riding him fiercely. 

He used both hands to squeeze and knead her breasts, flicked her nipples and repeated that a few times over. He massaged her belly gently with his thumbs, whispered over and over again how beautiful she was. How much he loved her. They never broke eye contact. They were making love. 

As she began to slow down and tire, he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and told her, “Let me.” 

Jean huffed out a deep breath and gave in. Ever since she got pregnant she tired easily and he always wanted to take care of her, always made sure he did equal work and let her relax. She was finally letting him and though she hated it a little, she knew he needed to take care of her, especially now, so she let him. She was actually beginning to like it. 

Crawling on all fours Jean relaxed her hands on the headboard and spread out for him, ass to him. She bit her bottom lip and ushered him over with a nod of her head. “I want it like this.” 

Jakob got on both knees behind her and lined himself up against her slit. He teased her for a few seconds before sliding his penis all the way inside of her in one swift movement. They both swore and moaned in unison. Her go-to word always being ‘fuck’ and his always being ‘Jesus’. 

He made love to her that way for some time, parting her cheeks and watching as he disappeared inside of her slowly. Then his thrust became harder and faster. He smacked her on the ass and pinched her nipples even harder, just the way she liked it. 

She could feel the way he felt different from this angle. She loved that out of all the positions they could do with her belly growing by the day, her favorites were the easiest. 

“You want it?” Jakob suddenly asked her and she could hear him licking something. Wetting something. 

A jolt of heat flashed through her body as she felt herself getting even more turned on. “Ye-es ple-ease,” Jean told him between each thrust. 

With a thumb slicked heavily with saliva, Jakob circled it around her anus, let it relax a little until he slowly let it slide inside to the first knuckle.

“Oh god!” she yelled. His hips picked up speed and his thumb moved languidly in and out of her. 

“You feel, ugh, so good, Jean. I don’t think I can last much longer. Touch yourself. I want to feel you come as I come.” 

Jean licked her fingers and began circling her clit quickly and expertly. Within just a few minutes she could feel herself yet again on the verge of another climax. She turned her head and locked eyes with his. “You can come. I want you to come for me. I’m so close.” With a grunt and a few more thrusts he emptied inside of her as she spasmed around him, milking every ounce of him. 

Panting, they both relaxed on their sides atop the bed facing each other. The room was hot and sticky and smelt heavily of sex but they both smiled. She kissed him one last time and let him caress her stomach again, hummed and closed her eyes as he did so. 

“I’m so glad we could make this work, Jean. I love you so much.” A slight tear formed in his eye and dropped from its duct. 

“Oh, Jakob. Me too,” she whispered back as her voice cracked. She stroked his face lovingly and let one of her own tears fall. “I love you. So much.” She couldn’t help but let her emotions take over her but she didn’t care. 

After cuddling for awhile she began to feel herself getting tired again, felt her eyes groaning heavy. She could feel him leave the bed and heard the rustling of his clothes, the sound of the bathroom tap. When he returned, she was almost drifting off. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek. 

“I’ll make us dinner. Get some rest,” he whispered to her. 

She smiled as she drifted off, pulled into the depths of slumber by an exhausted, pregnant body and with a head swimming with endorphins. She didn’t dream. But when she woke he was there, helping her off the bed before they went downstairs to a kitchen full of delicious smelling food. 

They ate. They smiled. They laughed. They talked about their children and the child they were going to have together. Of baby names. She asked him if he would move in permanently. 

She had never been happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome :,)


End file.
